Hostage
by Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful
Summary: Tom wants to spice up his and Danny's sex life, and so they plan a mad game of hostage involving some pants, the removal of pyjama bottoms and a penis. Needless to say, Danny isn't all that impressed with the whole shenanigan. Flones, swearing, mild sexual content. Happy New Year!


**I suppose that I should give a kink warning on this: suggested BDSM, very, very mildly. Flones, fluff, swearing, a teeny weeny bit of sexy time at the end but it's not particularly explicit. Dedicated to Marvin (a bit weird I guess but whatever) – you were an awesome little dude and every GD will miss you. This is my last piece of 2013...thanks for an awesome year guys, and here's to many more!**

* * *

As soon as Danny awoke, he felt as if something was different in the dark little bedroom, which happened to be stuffed full of flowers at that moment in time due to the event they had attended the previous night. It all seemed normal enough at first, sleepy – the thick blue curtains were closed, the door was still opened a crack to reveal some light from the hall for Tom's benefit, everything was as it should be – but there was definitely something amiss.

"Tom?" he sleepily called. No response. His hands crept out like a pair of cat's paws, searching across the softness of the bed for the warm, sleeping mound that was almost always there, Tom, to find nothing. "Tom?" he repeated, louder this time. Nothing. Groaning, he reached out and slapped the light on, peering around for a blonde hair, a pale foot, a star tattoo...anything to indicate that Tom was in the room. There was nothing. On the window, however, there was something smallish and green, which attracted Danny's attention and piqued his curiosity enough to force him out of the cosy sheets and over to the surface that revealed the darkness of the night still present. Sat on the window was a post it note, with Tom's familiar scrawl across it in bright red, sparkly ink.

_I've taken all of your pants hostage. Come and find me – you get a prize if you can. The prize is __definitely__ worth it xxx_

Danny rubbed his eyes, reread the message, and then rubbed them again. He couldn't _possibly _be reading right...

"Come on, Danny! Wake up!" Tom's voice cut through Danny's confusion from somewhere outside of the room, making Danny snap to attention. He would get a prize if he found him, would he? Well, it was time to get searching, then. If the prize was anything like what Danny was imagining (according to Harry, Dougie had done something similar once...the prize had been a blow job) it was time to get started.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tom was sat very confidently in his hiding spot, pairs of pants balled up in his fists and sitting all around him. For someone as...scutty...as Danny, he certainly had a surplus of underwear. A giggle welled up in Tom at the thought of Danny searching the house for him, almost certainly never finding him. In the corner of their room was a built-in wardrobe, which they didn't actually use as a wardrobe but as a storage facility for all sorts of odds and ends. Inside, there was another section of wardrobe with its own individual doors to get to it. There, lounging comfortably on an old, broken armchair that had been stuffed in one of them, was Tom, who was also slightly aroused at the thought of the 'prize' he was planning for Danny. Truth be told, he was planning on giving him then prize even if he didn't find him and he gave up – a consolation prize, of course.

"Tom! Where _are_ ya?"

Tom closed his eyes and bit down hard on his lip, trying hard to avoid making any noise. He couldn't laugh and give the game away.

"C'mon Tom, I've searched the entire house for ya – where the bloody hell are you hidin'?!"

Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh.

"Tom, dude – where are you?"

Tom allowed himself a shaky exhale, which sounded oddly like their old, limescale-ridden kettle steaming, before pushing his glasses further up his nose and squeezing his lips together firly. He wasn't going to laugh.

"I bet you're in the garden, aint ya!" Danny suddenly exclaimed, and Tom heard a bump that indicated Danny had fallen over. After much cursing, thumping footsteps filled the house once more, and when Tom was entirely sure that Danny was out of the house, he let a great shout of laughter rocket out of him as he clutched hard to the pants to stop himself from collapsing into a puddle of humour. It occurred to Tom that now would be the prime opportunity to move and mess a little with Danny's head. Stuffing the multiple pairs of pants into his pyjama bottom pockets, Tom crept out from the wardrobe, carefully turning off the bright white light as he did.

"Where shall I go?" Tom murmured to himself, looking around the bedroom wildly before a thought popped into his head. Suppressing even more laughter which was threatening to bubble over and out of him in a huge tidal wave of amusement, he stealthily moved to his new hiding place, only knocking over one item of furniture in the process.

* * *

Almost an hour had passed since Danny had found the post it note, and he was getting close to giving up. Tom wasn't in any room of the house, and he wasn't in the garden. He wasn't even in the cupboard in their room – as soon as Danny had realised that he'd missed it, he'd capered straight up to it, but alas had only found a singular pair of pants, which Danny took as a sign that Tom had been there but had moved at one point.

"Tom!" he shouted in a mixture of frustration and amusement. "Where _are _ya?"

"Think about it!" came back Tom's voice...from _above _him?

That meant only one thing.

Tom had to be in the loft.

Laughing, Danny quickly made his way to the entrance to the loft and pulled down the ladder, delighted to see that the light to it was on. Without his usual clumsiness, he climbed up gracefully (well, as gracefully as Danny got), and sighed audibly with relief upon seeing Tom sat on a pile of old blankets near the centre of the room, pairs of pants sticking out of his pockets and balled in his fists. Immediately, he jumped at Tom, landing on him and causing the two to roll over multiple times before Danny was on top of Tom, gently pinning him to the floor with his knees.

"Found you!" Danny exclaimed,grabbing Tom's wrists and holding them down before kissing him deftly. "Now, what's my prize?"

Tom gave him a little wink, before stuffing a pair of his boxers down Danny's top and sliding out underneath him. In seconds he was down the ladder, most pairs of pants still with him, and running.

"TOM!"

* * *

Tom had to admit, this was probably the easiest hiding place he could have picked. However, he was eager for Danny to catch him now. His arousal was increasing as he thought of Danny's firm grip on his wrists, pinning him down in the loft, or the expression on the brunet's face as he slid out from underneath him. Tom was simply lying underneath the wooden coffee table in the living room, clearly visible if Danny thought to crouch down and look. He had even let a little bit of one of the pairs of pants stick out, to indicate his presence.

"Tom, I swear – when I get my hands on you, you're dead..."

Tom felt another prickle of arousal run through him at Danny's voice, and just a few seconds after the sentence came, the pair of blue cotton pants were yanked out from under the table, and Tom heard a rustling which indicated that Danny was putting them on. Danny slept naked, while Tom slept in pyjama bottoms and nothing else, unless it was the middle of winter. Off-guard, it shocked Tom when he felt a hand grab his right wrist, and another wrap itself around his right leg. In seconds he was fully in the open, staring up at Danny, who quickly ducked down and knelt on his chest, pinching his wrists down even more tightly.

"What's my prize?" Danny asked, before grinning. "An' don't think that ya gonna get away again."

Tom smiled up at him, his penis semi-erect. "You get to punish me however you like for stealing your boxers."

An expression of delight crossed Danny's face, and he bit his lip, before pulling away from Tom and rolling the blonde over, turning around so that he was facing his legs. Pushing his pyjama bottoms down to mid-calf level, he leant forwards and lightly kissed the tip of Tom's penis from behind, which was pressing into the carpet in a way that with every movement, it was stimulated. Then, he ran his tongue over the inside of Tom's thigh, which made Tom shudder a little, especially when he ran it back down again, his tongue centimetres from Tom's shaft. Danny's own penis was beginning to become erect, thoughts of what he would do to Tom and get Tom to do for him filling his head.

"Have you been taking lessons from Dougie on how to spice up your sex life?" Danny suddenly asked, allowing his warm breath to tickle Tom's penis. Tom chuckled.

"No, but I bet he'd be proud of me."

Danny pushed himself back up before whacking his hand down across Tom's bum, making him groan a little and wriggle down harder, his penis now fully erect. Then, nothing.

"Is that it?" Tom asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

"No." Danny replied. "I just can't decide whether t' use the ridin' crop or the handcuffs first when we get to the bedroom. Got a long way to go yet, though."

With that, Danny brought his hand down again, before leaning in and kissing Tom's cock again.


End file.
